toonamifanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Toonami Films
Toonami Films is an independent film studio / distributor based in Atlanta. It was formed in August 2014. All films made by Toonami Films air on the Toonami Channel and sometimes on the Toonami block on Adult Swim, but some also get a theatrical release before premiering on the channel. All Toonami Films are distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures, except for those distributed by other major studios. Released Films *''My Little Pony Equestria Girls (June 15 2013) (co-production with DHX Media and Hasbro Studios) (NOTE: Toonami Films acquired the rights to the film in November 2014)'' *''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks (September 27 2014) (co-production with DHX Media and Hasbro Studios) (NOTE: Toonami Films acquired the rights to the film in November 2014)'' *''Chappie (March 6 2015) (co-production with Media Rights Captial; Distributed by Columbia Pictures)'' *''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games (September 26 2015) (co-production with DHX Media and Hasbro Studios)'' *''Surface (November 21 2015) (co-production with Jerry Bruckheimer Productions)'' *''Gatchaman (December 25 2015) (co-production with Imagi Animation Studios)'' *''Legacy (March 6 2016) (co-production with WWE Studios)'' *''10 Cloverfield Lane (March 11 2016) (co-production with Bad Robot Productions; Distributed by Paramount Pictures)'' *''Hardcore Henry (April 8 2016) (co-production with STX Entertainment)'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out Of The Shadows (June 3 2016) (co-production with Nickelodeon Movies and Platinuim Dunes; Distributed by Paramount Pictures)'' *''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend Of Everfree (October 1 2016) (co-production with DHX Media and Hasbro Studios)'' *''Shin Godzilla (October 21 2016) (Distributed by Toho & Funimation)'' *''Spectral (December 9 2016) (co-production with Legendary Pictures)'' *''Digimon Adventure Tri: The Reunion (December 25 2016)'' *''Project EVO (December 25 2016) (co-production with Rabbit Bandini Productions)'' *''iBoy (January 27 2017) (co-production with XYZ Films)'' *''I Don't Feel At Home In This World Anymore (February 24 2017) (co-production with XYZ Films)'' *''The Discovery (March 31 2017) (co-production with Endgame Entertainment)'' *''Colossal (April 7 2017) (co-production with Voltage Pictures)'' *''Empty Heart (April 14 2017) (co-production with Working Title Films)'' *''Blame! (May 20 2017)'' *''Shimmer Lake (June 9 2017)'' *''Transformers: The Last Knight (June 23 2017) (co-production with Hasbro; Co-Distributor with Paramount Pictures)'' *''The Bad Batch (June 23 2017) (co-production with Annapurna Pictures and VICE Films)'' *''Equestria Girls Specials: Dance Magic, Movie Magic, And Mirror Magic (June 24, July 1, and July 8 2017)'' *''Okja (June 28 2017) (co-production with Plan B Entertainment)'' *''Legacy II: Ascendance (July 14 2017) (co-production with WWE Studios)'' *''Atomic Blonde (July 28 2017) (Distributed by Focus Features)'' *''The Hitman's Bodyguard (August 18 2017) (co-production with Millenniun Films; Co-Distributed by Summit Entertainment)'' *''What Happened To Monday? / Seven Sisters (August 18 2017)'' *''Death Note (August 25 2017) (co-production with Vertigo Entertainment, Viz Productions, and Lin Pictures; Distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures in Japan)'' *''Little Evil (September 1 2017) (co-production with Mandalay Pictures and Bluegrass Films)'' *''Gerald's Game (September 29 2017) (co-production with Intrepid Pictures)'' *''My Little Pony: The Movie (October 6 2017) (co-production with DHX Media, Allspark Pictures, and Hasbro; Distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures)'' *''The Babysitter (October 13 2017) (co-production with New Line Cinema and Wonderland Sound And Vision)'' *''Wheelman (October 20 2017)'' *''1922 (October 20 2017)'' Upcoming Films *''Triumphant: World's Finest (November 26 2017) (co-production with DC Entertainment and Berlanti Productions; Distributed by Warner Bros. Television)'' *''Bright (December 22 2017) (co-production with Regency Enterprises and Overbrook Entertainment)'' *''J (Christmas 2017) (co-production with Village Roadshow Pictures)'' *''IO (TBA 2017) (co-production with Mandalay Pictures)'' *''Mute (TBA 2017) (co-distributed by High Top Releasing And Universal Pictures)'' *''Godzilla: Monster Planet (TBA 2017) (co-production with Toho Animation and Polygon Pictures; Distributed by Toho)'' *''God Particle (February 2 2018) (co-production with Bad Robot Productions; Distributed by Paramount Pictures)'' *''Ready Player One (March 30 2018) (co-production with Village Roadshow Pictures, Amblin Partners, and Amblin Entertainment; Distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures)'' *''Surreal Tales: Rear End (April 2018) (co-production with WWE Studios and Gary Sanchez Productions)'' *''Game Over Man! (April 20 2018)'' *''Most Wanted (AKA The Untitled Adam Sandler / Jack DiCaprio Sci-Fi Action Comedy Film) (June 2018) (co-production with Happy Madison Productions)'' *''The Other Side Of The Wind (TBA 2018)'' *''Outlaw King (TBA 2018) (co-production with Anonymous Content)'' *''The Angel (TBA 2018)'' *''Untitled Surreal Tales Project #1 (TBA 2018) (co-production with WWE Studios and Gary Sanchez Productions)'' *''Untitled Surreal Tales Project #2 (TBA 2018) (co-production with WWE Studios and Gary Sanchez Productions)'' *''The Irishman (TBA 2019) (co-production with STX Entertainment and TriBeCa Productions)'' *''Untitled Surreal Tales Project #3 (TBA 2019) (co-production with WWE Studios and Gary Sanchez Productions)'' *''Untitled Surreal Tales Project #4 (TBA 2019) (co-production with WWE Studios and Gary Sanchez Productions)'' *''Untitled Surreal Tales Project #5 (TBA 2019) (co-production with WWE Studios and Gary Sanchez Productions)'' *''The Outlaw Ocean (TBA) (co-production with Appian Way Productions)'' *''13 Minutes (TBA)'' *''Hello America (TBA) (co-production with Scott Free Productions)'' *''Highwaymen (TBA) (co-production with Universal Pictures)'' *''Hold The Dark (TBA)'' *''How It Ends (TBA)'' *''Mother (TBA) (co-production with Vertigo Entertainment)'' *''The Outsider (TBA)'' *''War Party (TBA) (co-production with Scott Free Productions)'' *''Yuba (TBA) (co-production with Vertigo Entertainment)'' *''The Chameleon (TBA)'' *''Change Agent (TBA) (co-production with Immersive Pictures)'' *''Bird Box (TBA) (co-production with Universal Pictures and Bluegrass Films)'' *''Mika Model (TBA) (co-production with 21 Laps Entertainment)'' *''Triple Frontier (TBA) (co-production with Paramount Pictures and Atlas Entertainment)'' *''The Shambling Guide (TBA)'' *''Untitled Dan Gilroy Film (TBA) (co-production with Bluegrass Films)'' *''Untitled Shaft Reboot (TBA) (co-production with New Line Cinema)'' Reception (Rotten Tomatoes) *''My Little Pony Equestria Girls - 75%'' *''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks - 86%'' *''Chappie - 32%'' *''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games - 76%'' *''Surface - 62%'' *''Gatchaman - 42%'' *''Legacy - 92%'' *''10 Cloverfield Lane - 90%'' *''Hardcore Henry - 49%'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out Of The Shadows - 37%'' *''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend Of Everfree - 65%'' *''Shin Godzilla - 84%'' *''Spectral - 80%'' *''Digimon Adventure Tri: The Reunion - 90%'' *''Project EVO - 95%'' *''iBoy - 60%'' *''I Don't Feel At Home In This World Anymore - 89%'' *''The Discovery - 44%'' *''Colossal - 80%'' *''Empty Heart - 54%'' *''Blame! - 60%'' *''Shimmer Lake - 50%'' *''Transformers: The Last Knight - 15%'' *''The Bad Batch - 42%'' *''Equestria Girls Specials: Dance Magic, Movie Magic, And Mirror Magic - 77%, 80%, 85%'' *''Okja - 85%'' *''Legacy II: Ascendance - 96%'' *''Atomic Blonde - 76%'' *''The Hitman's Bodyguard - 38%'' *''What Happened To Monday? / Seven Sisters - 58%'' *''Death Note - 40%'' *''Little Evil - 83%'' *''Gerald's Game - 89%'' *''My Little Pony: The Movie - 55%'' *''The Babysitter - 56%'' *''Wheelman - 89%'' *''1922 - 88%''